Warmth is Magic-Life
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: Jack spent 300 years in the cold, he had hardly remembered this thing called warmth. Until now that is. One Shot. I do not own ROTG.


**I came up with this as I was driving to work this morning and freezing my tail off. I figures that if Jack was always made cool by magic then why wouldn't the magic also shield him from heat? But then I thought that there would probably also be some things that magic would be weak against... sooo... yeah. Here is my little what ever this is.**

Jack hadn't felt true warmth in centuries. And for the most part he didn't remember feeling warm before then. All he had were the vague shifting memories from his memory box that he hadn't had time to really sort through. Sure Jack knew what warm 'was', if only by definition. But he had never felt it for himself. Not for as long as he had been Jack Frost at least.

Fires did nothing for him. He could get as close as he wanted and the heat didn't faze him one bit. The hot cocoa he had had once at the North Pole had tasted good, but he was immune to the feeling of the scalding liquid, gulping his down in a few swallows while the others had needed to wait on theirs to cool. (he had found his amusing at the time)

Jack had never really felt like he was missing out on anything, not having remembered the feeling, and there for not craving it. That was, of course, until Jamie had hugged him. The almost foreign feeling that had raced through him was a shock. If he hadn't of just retrieved his human memories he wouldn't even have known what to call it. But now he knew he would never get enough, it felt so amazingly good to return the hug of that little boy.

LINE BREAK!

Looking back Jack realised that on the few occasions when other immortals had touched him he had felt warmth, though nowhere near as strong as what he had felt coming from Jamie. There was all the times Phil the yeti had thrown him out of the North Pole, when tooth had dug her fingers around in his mouth, and when North had laid a hand on his shoulder. Plus a half-dozen other run-ins over the past few centuries.

He pondered this for a little while before going to ask North about it, throwing himself into the wind and heading north.

Line break

After The teen had explained what had happened and what he was curious about he had sat back in his chair watching the fire in the hearth flicker. The two winter oriented immortals were in North's smaller sitting room in the North Pole.

The large man was looking at him. He could feel the dark blue eyes watching him from across the small space between their two chairs. Finally the man known as Santa spoke. "Jack, I think I know v'hy it is as it is, would you like me to tell you? Thees might take a bit of explaining and I know you don't like being in vone place too long..." Jack gave him a look. "North. I asked because I honestly want to know. Don't think a little restlessness will stop me now."

The big man laughs that famous hearty laugh of his then nods, "v'ell then. Let us start. Jack the reason chu only felt real warmth from Jamie was because boy is human." Instant confusion for poor Jack, "Come again?" North gives a knowing smile. "Humans are perfect mix of life and magic. V'hile immortals are all made more of magic, though each of our mixes are different. Thees is the reason you are so cold yes?"

Jack still looked a little confused. "Ok... so why can't I feel the fire? It has life doesn't it?" North nods, "Is good question. Jack fire is pure life and energy, while humans, like I had said, are a mix of magic and life. Thus showing that you need a mix of the two to give you your warmth." Jack was looking at the fire once again, "I-i see... I think..."

North laughs and stands "Think about it more. I am going to bed now I think. Early start tomorrow, have lots of toys to make!" Jack says his good nights and watches North as the man heads to the door. Then the boy jumps as North suddenly turns around. "Oh and Jack! I have had room readied if you wish to spent night."

Jack looked at him with surprise. North only laughed and waved as he turned calling, "Goodnight." over his should one more time.

Jack stayed in front of the fire-place deep in thought, until the fire had died down to almost nothing. Finally the teen had stood up with a stretch and made his way through the halls, only stopping to ask directions from a yeti.

The next morning North looked into the room he had made specifically for Jack and smiled as he saw the sleeping boy on the bed. North knew that while the boy had known no warmth for the past 300 years, he ant the other guardians would do their best to make sure he knew the feeling well for the rest of his life.

**Hope ya'll liked this and please review! I don't think I will incorporate this into anything else so I guess this is a stand alone thing... C'ya.**


End file.
